1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined plastic chopping board structure, and more particularly to an upper chopping board and a lower chopping board attached to two sides of a base. The chopping board structure has two faces in different colors for identification with ease.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 7, FIG. 7-A, a conventional plastic chopping board 4 has a surface printed with a sign, a pattern, a trademark, or the like. The surface is provided with a protective layer 41 which is treated with antimicrobial treatment for identification and marking purposes. The back of the chopping board 4 is provided with a non-slip layer 42 to position the chopping board in place when in use. The chopping board 4 has a hanging hole 43 for hanging the chopping board 4. Another conventional plastic chopping board 4, as shown in FIG. 8, is also treated with antimicrobial treatment, which is a wear-resisting plastic board. This chopping board 4 has a handle 44 and two faces for chopping.
1. The former plastic chopping board needs a complicated process to manufacture, which is not cost-effective. Although the non-slip layer is provided on the back of the chopping board, the non-slip effect is limited when the chopping board is contact with water. This is inconvenient when in use. Because the back of the chopping board is provided with the non-slip layer, the chopping board can be used with a single face.
2. The latter plastic chopping board is a dual-face and wear-resisting chopping board. In order to prevent the chopping board from moving when in use, the weight of the chopping board must be increased. This increases the production cost. Both faces of the chopping boards are in the same color, without signs, patterns, trademarks for identification or marking. The user may be confused when using the chopping board to influence the hygiene.